Diva (Song)
Diva by Beyoncé (Karmatronia Remix) ''will be featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by the New Directions with solos from Brittany, Tina and Unique. Lyrics '''Unique:' Oh! Brittany (Unique: I'm a, (Yeah Diva!) a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Oh!) I'm a, I'm a diva Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Unique: Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Unique: Oh) Unique: Stop the track, let me state facts I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back Brittany: Fifty million round the world And they said that I couldn't get it I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend Tina: How you gone be talkin' You act like I just got up in it Been the number one diva in this game for a minute Unique: I know you read the paper The one that they call a queen Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I be Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique with Brittany, Tina and New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany and Tina with the New Directions Girls: Of a hustla (' Unique:' Yeah), Of a, of a hustla (Unique: Mmm) Unique (New Directions Girls): When he pull up (Ooh), wanna pop my hood up (Ooh) Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler (Cooler) Brittany (New Directions Girls): Getting money (Gettin' money) Divas getting money (Money) If you ain't getting money Then you ain't got nothing for me Unique (New Directions Girls): Tell me somethin (Tell me somethin') Where your boss at? (Where your boss at?) Where my ladies up in there That like to talk back (That like to talk back) Brittany (New Directions Girls): I wanna see ya (Wanna see ya), I'd like to meet cha (I'd like to meet ya) What you said, she ain't no diva (She ain't no diva) Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique with Brittany, Tina and New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls: Of a hustla (' Unique:' Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Unique: Ow) Tina with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made Tina with New Directions Girls: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany: I need them bags, uh, that money Tina with New Directions Girls: Stick up, stick up Brittany: You see them ask where that money Unique: All my ladies get it up I see you, I do the same Take it to another level No passengers on my plane Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls: I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva Tina with New Directions Girls: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany: I need them bags, uh, that money Tina with New Directions Girls: Stick up, stick up Brittany: You see them ask where that money Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (Unique): Diva is a female version of a hustla (Ohh!) (Yeah, diva!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (I'm a diva!) I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey Trivia *For this version, they used the Karmatronic Remix featured on Beyoncé's EP, Above and Beyoncé. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.59.32.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.58.11.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.58.18.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.58.25.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.58.43.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.59.23.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.59.39.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.00.03.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.34.50.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.34.54.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.34.57.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.35.00.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 20.35.11.png.jpg 1bdiva.gif 2bdiva.gif 3bdiva.gif 4bdiva.gif 5bdiva.gif 6bdiva.gif TinaDivaCrawl.gif TinaDiva.gif Divablaine1.gif Bryder.gif Bryder2.gif Bryder3.gif Thewalk blaine.gif OmgxD blaine.gif Diva!blaine.gif Diva!blina.gif tumblr_mhlw5h8Zhx1rm6b0vo3_250.gif tumblr_mhlw5h8Zhx1rm6b0vo5_250.gif tumblr_mhlw5h8Zhx1rm6b0vo4_250.gif tumblr_mhlw5h8Zhx1rm6b0vo6_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo8_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo7_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo6_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo5_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo4_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo3_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo2_250.gif tumblr_mhm2vh4OLN1qmknwvo1_250.gif tumblr_mhjdtg50r41qa93lwo1_250.gif tumblr_mhm4js3JRY1s258eao3_250.gif tumblr_mhm4js3JRY1s258eao4_250.gif tumblr_mhm4js3JRY1s258eao2_250.gif tumblr_mhm4js3JRY1s258eao1_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o4_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o3_250.gif tumblr_mhk3ftlG7l1ryf7c1o2_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o1_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o2_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o3_250.gif tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o4_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams